Things Happen
by Tominus
Summary: Spongebob had woken up one day, wanting the day to be perfect, but something was wrong, what could be the problem? a little spandy to come
1. Not well

It was a normal day in the busy town of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob always happy to start another day. But this day wasn't so happy, Spongebob had thought waking up would be the start of a wonderful fun filled day. But he thought wrong, Spongebob had woken up ready to go to work but something was wrong, he was felling a little off. Spongebob just thought it was because he was hungry so he went down stairs and made breakfast ,for him and Gary. Spongebob ate a little but only made things worse, so Spongebob wanted to check him temp, but it was normal, so he just decided to take an asprin, thinking that that would help a little bit, but it had no effect, Gary noticed that his owner had been a bit off today, "Meow?" "Oh, nothing Gary, im just filling a little sick, but it will pass by the time i get to work, so dont worry so much." "Meow?" "Yes Gary i took my temperature, and it is at normal, and i am not vomit," Spongebob stopped talking because he thrw up n his mouth but swallowed it, Gary questioned, but being a Spongebob he dined it,so he just went out to work, but wasn't wearing a smile, or saying his I'm ready quota. Spongebob had arrived a bit late, Squidward started to yell at Spongebob, " Where have you been your late!" Spongebob just barely moved a mucle, and just lifted half a whrist and a finger, and apologized, and continued to go to the kitchen, Spongebob had a tried look on his face, which made Squidward wander a little, he had an eye on him. Spongebob had, had an off day today and wasn't wanting to cook his patties, but had to, Krabs had called him into his office, Spongebob was curious of why he wanted to see him, so Mr. Krabs started to talk, "Ok, Spongebob, this has gone on long enough" "What has gone on long enough?" Spongebob was worried that he might get fired, and didn't know why. Mr. Krabs continued to talk " Your behavior today me boy, first you arrive late, and now you aren't really making me any money, I meant patties, so I'm gonna tell you to stop this behavior, or you you can go home for the day." Spongebob agreed and went back to the kitchen. Spongebob stumbled pass the doors which caught Squidwards attention even more. Spongebob had fixed his problem and smiled when ever somebody looked back into the kitchen, or when he had to deliver, but it faded away as soon as nobody was looking, and made the day better but he was still a little sick, it was closing time and Spongebob was the first to go, but was cought up by Squidward, and he ask " Spongebob what was wrong with you today you didn't act like you today." Spongebob only looked up and said " Im sorry did you say something?, oh um, nothing" Spongebob's legs have gone weak a little more than this morning, and was a little a stumblely. Spongebob just said " I just need a good rest I'll be better tomorrow, I promise" Spongebob managed a smile, which to Spongebob it hurt to even smile.


	2. sick to death

Spongebob had went home and gotten some sleep, he did have to admit that it helped. Spongebob was smiling and whisleing a tuneful tune. Spongebob had felt better, and so he got dressed and ate his breakfast, he fed Gary, and sighed as he got up from the chair in the kitchen. Spongebob put on his work hat and told his snail/ roomate, or housemate, he'd be home later and told him to stay outta trouble, Gary sometimes listened, and he would just watch is favorite show, Out Laws of the West. Spongebob opened the 9 inch thick metal door, he in hailed the salty sea air, and headed to work, Squidward noticed his improved behaveor and thought to himself, "Oh good gravey, hes back to his annoying self again, lets see whats in store today, but how ever he looks alot better than he had yesturday." Squidward sighed and walked out the woodend door, and put his hat on. Spongebob seen squidward and said, "See i told ya," Spongebob stopped talking for a second becuase he threwup in his mouth, " euh huh," Spongebob had some mints in his pocket and popped one into his mouth, "Aw better." Squidwards half eyes widend as he looked at the sponge, "Whats better?" "Oh nothing, dont worry about it, you want a mint?" Spongebob held out a mint, Squidward shook his head, "No but thankyou." Spongebob just put them back in his pocket and looked a head, and the two didnt say anything the rest of the way to the Krusty krab. Spongebob walked towards the kitchen and washed his hands and had started to make the orders. Squidward handed the order to Spongebob, they didnt say anything for the rest of the day until lunch time.

Spongebob had told that he was going on his break, and since Spongebob hadnt bothered Spongebob he joined him, they ate their lunch. Squidward brought some leftovers from lastnight so did Spongebob. Spongebob and Squidward sat quietly at table 4. Then Spongebob spoke up, "Squidward, i think im gonna be sick." Spongebobs cheeks filled with vomit, and he ran to the restroom, and threw up most of the contents that was in his stomach. Squidward walked into the restroom and saw the sponge, and he walked over to where he was, and he asked him if he were ok, and Spongebob turned around and said, "No." and he fell backwords, Squidward shook his sholders, than slapped his face, and poured water on him, but none of the methods worked. Meanwhile outside the restroom were a line o customers, screaming to be fed, rushed out of his office and looked for Spongebob and Squidward, he than braged through the restromm, "Spongebob, squidward!, " He stopped when he seen Spongebob lying on the floor, Squidward just yelled, "Well dont just stand there! call the ambulance, and hurry!" ran into his office, and diled the number, and with in 6 minutes they arived. They looked at the Sponge, and said, "We need a helicopter, fast!" The Helicopter arrived and took the sponge to a Emergancy hospital. One of the fish walked over to and squidward, " Did you know that you saved his life?, and that it was a good thing that you called or else he were to die?" Squidward and Krabs both looked at each other, "So you mean he could have died?" squidward asked, "Well, he is in critical condition, and there is a slite posiablity that he could die, you're more than welcome to come to the hospital.

After Spongebob was lifted into the air, had to call his parents to let them know that Spongebob, their only baby, is in the hospital, he even called Patrick and Sandy.

So what will happen will spongebob die?, or will he live heck i dont even know, Just kidding i do, but no spoiler.


	3. In the bed

Spongebob was in the hospitsl, every one who knewe Spongebob well was called to the hospital, his parents, and Patrick and Sandy. Everybody got their and were told to sit, well almost everyone. Sandy had gotton a call from and when she heard about spongebob she littarly droped everything and shoved on a suit and helmet and ran out the door. Sandy thought "Either this is another prank or it was real, but how could this even be posable? I know its posable, its just that, I cant belive it." Sandy wanted to deney it but her mind and legs said to go on and hurry, the closer she got the more her heart ached, sandy was tired of runnig but was still running. Sandy made it to the hospital in less than 15 mintues which was a suprize usally it took 45 mintues for her to even reach the pavement on the out side. Sandy went inside, she slamed the door open almost shaking the building, and she stopped there and took a break, thsn she seen Spongebob's family and friend, sandy went up to his parents and asked where he was, they answered, "We dont know, thats what we're tring to find out." Sandy Turned around to look for a doctor she seen one and ran up to him and asked, "Wheres Spongebob?!" the doctor just looked at her, "im sorry mame but he isn't set for any visitors but you," "Dont tell me that! where is he, I have to see him!" Sandy had picked up the fish and started to sake him, "al right all right, just put me down,*sandy puts him down* he's in room 452, but hes" he stopped talking because Sandy had flew right past him, as she ran down the hall, she yelled back at his parents, room 452!" sandy looked ahead again and ran faster. Sandy had made it to the forth floor and was now looking for his room, and there she found him, laying on the hospital bed, lifeless, he was a very light shade of yellow, machines to help him breath, and stuff, all she thought was, "what is this" Sandy seen a chair against the wall and brought it to the bed side, "Oh Spongebob,*sniff* what is this, please tell me this is a joke, i wount hate you, Spongebob" Sandy started to cry she had held Spongebob's hand, and she could feel a faint palse, and then something happened a slight twich of a yellow hand moved, and tightened its grib, and looked up, only to see that Spongebob had opened his eyes but only a little, Sandy gasped and hugged him, he hugged back. Sandy heard a sound excape his lips and Sandy looked back at himin concern, "Spongebob? whats the matter?" "Oh nothing really it just hurts to move." the Spongebob smiled a little, and then enters the room his family and Patrick, patrick looks at Spongebob and runs to him and picks him up and hugs him, Spongebob made a painful face, but still hugged his best friend, and then the doctor comes in, "Take it easy, put him down" patrick dose so by dropping him, Spongebob almost screams but dosent. The doctor gose over to the sponge and ask him how he feels, and spongebob answers, "Fine but can i get a pain releaf pill?" the docter looks at the sponge, "Oh your acheing again?" Spongebob looks at the people in the room, "Yea" "Ok, let me get a nurse." The sponge nodds and lays back down and trys to relax. His parents come up to spongebob, "Oh my baby boy, ( starts to cry) is sick." Mr. Squarepants comes over to his wife to comfurt her. Spongebob looks at his dad, "Hay dad" "Hay son. how you feeling?" "Very sore, and when ever i move it hurts really bad." the doctor entered the room, "Here " the doctor handed Spongebob the small cup of pills and a glass of water. Spongebob took them both and his Friends and Family looked at him, and then he said, " I love you all, but im *yawns* tired" " Everybodyagrees to leave sandy was last out the door. Spongebob watched her leave, "Sandy?" Sandy turned around, "yea?" "Can you come here, so i can tell you something?" Sandy nodded her head yes and approched the sponge. Spongebob looked at Sandy, "Sandy i wanna tell you this if before I die, i want to let you know that, I Love you" Sandy was shocked at what he had said, Sandy smiled and took off her helmet and she locked lips with Spongebob, spongebob closed his eyes and kissed back, until Sandy had to break the kiss, "so i take this that you love me too" Spongebob laughed and said goodbye and he fell asleep, and sandy left the room.


	4. Sweet Nightmares

Sandy left the room, and smiling, ant the moment that just accoured a moment ago, that occured in the room. Spongebob also was happy but felt a little sad, he knew what would happen soon, the only reason he told Sandy that he loved her, is because he knew or thought he was going to die, maybe not that day but someday, everybody dies, and you might as well live it like its your only day, which is actually true, just another day is the same as the others, they just containg dark and light, pain and sarrow, he knew what all of those feelings were. He knew that, people thought he was stupd, but he knew to egnore them, and not let things get to him, but sometimes the things that were said or happend, did hit him, but always faked a smile, he learned from his mother that a smile is what stands between Love and war. As spongebob thought of the things he was tought a tear fell down, and he fell asleep, knowing that he needed to sleep, because there could be a long day ahead of him.

Spongebob was asleep in the hospital bed, and then he started to dream, but when has he ever had a dream? he never had a dream all he ever had were nightmares, horrible teeth chattering, bone acheing nightmares, but what had he ever do to have such great nightmares? Most of them were repeated memories that caused him to breath heavliy, hoping that noe of them were real. Spongebob was nightmaring and in the nightmare was him in the hospital bed, and everyone he loved was in the dream, he seen his mother, father, Patrick, Krabs hiring a new frycook, and Squidward moving, he yelled to them,but they weren't listening, or they couldn hear him, he couldnt take it, then he heared a cry, it came from Sandy, she was crying and had her back turned , and then she turned around and he seen that she was holding a little baby boy. Spongebob yelled and ran for her, but she kept getting futher and futher away, until Spongebob couldnt run anymore, and then she stopped and she looked at Spongebob and called him as she faded away, and just like that she was gone, then a hudge hand came out of nowhere and Grabed him. Spongebob then woke up luanching in the air, he looked around the room hearing gasping and siffling, he smiled and said, "Its finally moring" Sandy chuckled, and got up and hugged him, and looked at the computer, and Spongebob looked too, "Wow thats high" Spongebob said, "I know it was pritty scary, we thought you might be having a seure or something, you were shaking and turning, your heart rate wet up fast" "Oh, sorry, i just had a really bad dream thats all" "Oh, that bad huh?" "Yea" "What was is about?" Spongebob started to sweat, "Oh, i forgot" he was lying.

{ Few hours later} The doctor came into the room with a clipboard and paper and told Spongebob, Sandy and His parents that he was able to go home in about six hours. Spongebob smiled in releaf, but the doctor told him that he had to take some medicine, he had to take two types, one was a pain releif and the other for to make sure that he wouldnt be sick as much as before, he had to take that one every 6 hours starting at 12:00 Pm, which was when he got home. Spongebob sighned the papers, and the doctor checked his lungs, and heart rate, before sending him home. Spongebob was happy to go home. He was happy to get out of the bed and move around, he had gotten a little paler than usall, dew to the fact that he hasn't gone outside for about a week. His Parents drove him home along with Sandy, and they first stopped by the pharmacy to get his medicane, and they drove home.


	5. Im coming home

Spongebob's Parents Drove Spongebob ad Sandy to Spongebob's house, they had a little suprize planned for when he had arrived at the house. Before he could go home he had to stop at the phamacy to get his medicane, Sandy went inside with him, his parents called Spongebob's house, to let everyone know he was coming home, soon, they told them where they are at right now. Spongebob and Sandy walked inside the Pharmacy and Spongebob went to the back of the store and gave them a doctors note, and they had already had the medicane that the doctor ordered them to get, they asked for his Id, and he gave it to them, along with the money it cost to get them. Sandy looked around the store while Spongebob was getting his stuff. Spongebob paid for them, and looked for Sandy, found her down a random isle. Spongebob walked down the isle , "are you ready to leave?" "Huh, uh you can go on without me, ill be right out" Spongebob nodded and left, Sandy grabbed a small box of ======= and headed to the register, she paid for it and left. She hid them from Spongebob and sat next to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder, he noticed and got closer, "Im glad your all better" Sandy, looked at Spongebob and then his lips and then his eyes, and Spongebob did the same, Sandy took off her helmet and they started to kiss, Spongebob then stuch is tounge in her moth and she did the same, Spongebob pushed in deeper making Sandy mone and laugh, then she had to stop to put on her helmet back on, they laughed and just waited the ride home. Spongebob and Sandy made it to the Pineapple, they walked inside, and then they both jumped, they were suprized by all the people who came to see Spongebob come home, "Geez you guys scared me." Spongebob walked inside a little more, Many people came up to Spongebob, concrgulating, and hugging him, patting his pack, fist bumps, anything that he and other random fish did.


	6. The Party

Spongebob had gotten home, not exspecting to have a party, he really didnt want all these people that he barely knew to know about him, but everyone did when as soon as he had arived at the darn hospital. Spongebo just shook it off and just went along with it, he wasnt going to do everything that people wanted him to do, or at least wasnt planing on it. Some of the people had brought somethings with them, soda, chips, cookies, cake, whatever other sweet stuff and even some drinks. Spongebob had never drunk before so he wasnt intrested into drinking, and didnt want to be involved into doing it, well at least didnt want to. After Spongebob's parents left, a few of his friends had askedd him to drink with hi, but he rejected. Sandy knowing that he wouldnt tell her, no, at least thats what she thought. She had a few drinks and wanted the Sponge to drink with her, she walked over to the sponge who was sitting in his chair, and sat on the arm of the chair, " Spongebob, you wanna have a few shot?" "I already told the others no, i just got out of the hospital today Sandy, what if i do drink and i get sick, " " shh, you wont get sick " " Yea, but " "but nothing" "Sandy" sandy put her finger on his lips, "Your so cute" and she leaned in and kissed him, Spongebob just went with it a kissed back (Yea yea, how can she if she needs air? lets say that before she heard about Spongebob she made a pill that allows her to breath water) Sandy slip down from the arm, on to spongebob's lap, and they started to make out, they were having fun, and they didnt notice anyone that was staring, until, somebody made a coughing sound, they stopped and sandy got up a blushed and said, "Sorry" she laughed she looked at Spongebob, and whisperd in his ear, "Maybe we will continue after they are gone" she winked and went over to get another drink, he watched her as she left, and then looked at the people who were looking at him. laughed and came over to the sponge, "Looks like you to will be having fun tonight" he laughed again and pated his head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After about an hour after every one had left, well almost everyone, Spongebob and Sandy were of course the only two there, and they were sitting on the couch, Sandy was anyway. Spongebob was cleaning everybodys mess, it was pretty dirty, this was one reason why he didnt like having parties, because he liked a clean house. Sandy offred to help, but Spongebob being him self not wanting any of his gust to clean HIS house, besides he didnt mind the cleaning, if he didnt waste time talking or anything it would get done in a matter of seconds.


	7. Talking in What ifs

Spongebob had just gotten home from the hospital, and finding that almost everyone in Bikini Bottom had snuck into his house to congadulate him on getting better and coming home, he still had to take some meds though 1 a day for eack bottle so two. Everybody had went home after a few hours, they only two their was Spongebob and Sandy, Spongebob was cleaning up after everyone and he had Sandy sit on the couch, she had offered a few times to help but, she just gave up because there was no use in trying to get him to let her help, he barely ever let any of his guest help clean, exspecailly Sandy. He had finished cleaning, it was spotless, he cleaned the couches which someone had knocked over a drink and didnt pick it up, he cleaned up some vomit, and stuff like that, that was another reason why he didnt like partys is because some people are so imuture that they couldnt clean up after them selves. Spongebob washed his hands and when into the living room where Sandy was sitting, he made a big puff staiting that my gosh, im finally finished. Spongebob walked over it the blue sofa where she was sitting and sat next to her, "You all done?" "Yep, theses fish are so messy, and discusting, they dont know how to clean up after them selves" "Oh yea" "Yea, so who planed this party?" "I dont know actually, somebody just came up with an idea to trow you a welcome home party" "Well, I guess Thankyou who ever that was, but I dont need a bunch of people knowung, because theyll treat me diffent, like how im sick, and people dont wanna hang out with me anymore, but I guess the whole world has to know huh?" " Well, I dont treat you differant" "I know, and i dont want to be treated differant, but looks like that plan was screwed huh?" "Yea, I guess so huh?" "You know I wouldnt even want the whole world to know if I passed, just the people who matter the most to me, because, see if everybody knew than, everyone would be broken, they woulddnt want to move anymore, I seen the way those fish acted when they seen me take those pills, they gasped, GASPED, but just imagine, if I die and everyone found out" "Spongebob, I know where your getting at, but sooner or later they would," "Later! but not now, I bet they will trea me completly differnet, they would probably start running away from me, because they think the thing that i had could be contaguss, and they not want to be around me, or they give me a differnt look, a look of worry, and now i cant go to work for two weeks, TWO WEEKS!" "Spongebob, just calm down, Yea Im sure they would treat you differnt but it isnt the end of the world" "Yea I know, but it feels like it to me" Spongebob started to cry, but it was more of a silent cry, he placed his head on his hands and knees, "Oh, Spongebob, you will be fine" Sandy was rubbing his back to calm him down, it seemed to work, "Sandy?" "Yea?" " Can you promise me something?" "Um, sure" "Dont treat me anydiffent, treat me as the old Sponge" "Um, no problem" "Thanks" Spongebob hugged Sandy, she hugged back. "Spongebob?" "Yea?" Spongebob said looking up at Sandy, Sandy took off her helmet, and pulled Spongebob closer, and kissed him on the lips, Spongebob was suprized, but that soon faded away, and he kissed back, and she kissed harder, and he wentt in harder, Sandy felt something at they lips, and it was his tounge, and she let it slide in, and she slid hers into his mouth, they were now playing with their toungs, but the moment had to end, Sandy had to place her helmet back on her head. Sandy looked at Spongebob, " You know what, Im gonna invent a substance that will allow us to breath in our habitats" "That sounds like a wonderful Idea" Spongebob laughed


	8. New air & Sex

WARNING CONTAINS LEMON:

Spongebob and Sandy had made out, just before Sandy had to place her helment back on her head, she wished that she could still kiss him, and hold him close, and she could tell the Sponge wanted equal. Sandy had asked Spongebob about what if she made something to help them both breath n water and air, and he agreed. Sandy before she had gotten the call from , she had been working on a new invention, and she was almost done, and all she had to do was test it, to make sure it had no bugs. Her invention was a solution, that would allow her to breath in both invearamints, she wanted to give one to Spongebob, so they could finnally be together, and they could hold each other closer. She than tested it out, she got a niddle, and she than injected the syrum into her neck. She knew it would take a mintue to take effect. She dicided to run to the door she brought her suit and helmet just incase it failed. She made it out side, and then she checked her watch, then she felt a crushing feeling in her lungs but it soon went away, she could still breath air, now for the real test, she took her helmet off and ajusted her eyes, and took a breath in, and it, worked! Sandy was happy she jumped in the water (since its you know, not air) and landed. She ran back inside, "Now all i have to do is make one for Spongebob" she said to herself as she ran back into her dome, and into her tree. Sandy had to remake the solution, and extras, for just in case they run out of it, Sandy put her lab coat on and goggles she had to do several things, she read her first step. Sandy added all the things she needed, she had bought an O2 exstacter, and a H2o exstracter, she exstracted the molicules that were in the water and in the Air, she placed them in a test tube, and then put them in the same container, and had it shoke up, and then she added it to the other things, like to make sure it was safe, and that it didnt have that many effects. If anything the affect of it would be, that they could love each other more, and take things up. She made the rest into pills, for easy take. Sandy had finished the syurm, and then, now all she had to do was call Spongebob over to the dome, so she picked up her phone and dileled his number. Spongebob picked up the phone, "Squarepants recidance Squarepants speeking" "Hay Sponge" "Oh hay Sandy, whats up?" "Oh nothin, whatcha doin?" "Oh, taking a shower, well not antmore, so im about to feed Gary" "Oh, thats nice, he's so cute, how he doin by the way?" "Good actually" sandy had forgot what she called him for, "So Sandy, what did you call for?" "Oh, oh yea, can you come over?" "Um, sure" "Ok, thanks" "I'll see you in a minute, after i feed Gary, Love you" "Aww, I love you too Spongey" "Ok, I'll see you when i get there ok" "Ok, bye" Spongebob hung up the phone, and turned around to see Gary, "What?" "Meow" "I know, hay are you hungry?" "Meow" "Thought so, come on buddy" Spongebob walked into the kitchen where Gary and him ate, and fed Gary, he fed Gary, and went up stairs, he had thought he should bring a few things, like his Pj's because he might endup spending the night with her. Sandy marveled at her handy dandy work, "What a job well done Sandy" she said to her self. Then she got into her Pajamas, because if this worked that tan means that Spongebob could finally spend the night all she had to do now is just wait until he arrived. Sandy walked to the door, so that she could answer it as soon as possible when he arrived. Spongebob had arrived shortly, and he hadnt seen Sandy waiting by the door, and so he went in, he had some flowers, and he put on his water helmet, and than oushed the red button to let Sandy know he was there, " Sandy, im here" "Ok, just jive me a sec, She checked herself, and thanshe adjested her breast, she was wearing a tank top, with short shorts, and so then she answered the door, to see Spongebob's bright yellow face. He handed Sandy her flowers, "So Sandy, is there something that you wanted me for?" "Um, yea, actually, follow me" Sandy then gestured him to follow her, and then she turned towards her tree house. Spongebob wasnt paying attention to where they were going at the time, because he had his eyes on something, or somebody else, it was just the way she looked in the outfit, her behind was, dictacting. He than shook his head, to make him stop so he looked up to where they were going, and he seen thet they were going in her tree. He ran in frount of her, and held open the door for her, and she thanked him, and walked inside, and he followed her in, again she was distracting him, he knew it wasnt polite to stare, but this was Sandy he was looking at, so he was allowed to, but didnt feel to compfertable. Sandy looked at him, and noticed his eyes were fixicated on something on her, and she followed his eyes, " Spongebob" Spongebob looked up at her, "Sorry" "Its ok, so anyway, can you come here?" "Um, yea" Spongebob walked closer to her, " I made the breathing thing, and it works, i already tryied it, so do you wanna try?" "Um, sure" "Ok, it was a shot at first now i made it innto a pill, so here you go" Sandy handed it to Spongebob and he swallowed it, "How do you know if it is working?" "Oh, you'll feel something in your lungs" "Oh, ok" Sandy looked at her watch, "Right, about, now" Spongebob fell to his knees, "Dont worry its working" "Really?" "Yea, it will go away in a second" then Spongebob got up, "can you breath water?" he took a breath in, "Yea" " Now take it off" "Ok" Spongebob took it off his head, and took a breath in, "It works" "Yes!" Sandy ran to Spongebob and picked him up, " Looks like you did it" "I know" Sandy kissed Spongebob in excitement, and she than pulled away, and Spongebob kissed her back, but this time harder, than she kissed back. They were kissing, and now making out, and Sandy than started to play with his shirt, then she found the buttons, and then they stopped kissing, Spongebob smiled and looked at her hands figitting to undo his shirt, and she looked up at Spongebob and, he kissed her, and the he started to push her to her couch, they made it to the couch and he got on top of her and started kissing her, he took off her shirt, reviling a purple bra, and he went pack to kissing her and she had finally grew tired of the buttons, "Forget this" she then ripped off his shirt, and he chuckled at her display. She than got up and pushed Spongebob on his back, and she smiled and went back to kissing him, she was feeling all he dints and holes, and curves. Spongebob then got up picking Sandy up, and he headed up the sairs to her bedroom. Spongebob and Sandy went strait to Sandy's bed, Spongebob pushed her onto the ed, and her pulling him with her. They started to kiss again, and Spongebob started to take off her shorts, revealing her panties. He than went back up for Sandy, placeing one leg over him, and Sandy got up, and on top of him, she than started to take off his pants revealing his underwear, and she started to take off his underwear, and than showing his happy 7 1/2 penis, Snady was a bit suprized, because he such a small guy and so it was bigger than she had imigined it would have been. Then Sandy went back to kissing the sponge, while stroking his junck, and then started to go down south, to his manhood, she still had one hand on him, and she bent down and did what you think she would do, Spongebob would have said something, but his words were glued to the back of his throught, if he could talk he would tell her how amazing that it felt, but the only thing he could do is moan. Sandy while doing her thing tighedned and squiezed his junck, and that made his legs jump, and Sandy grined, and then he came in her mouth, she rose to her out of breath sponge, and she wiped her mouth "you taste yummy", Spongebob chuckled abit, " and i bet you do too" once he had cought his breath, and he got up, and pushed Sandy on her back, and he was on top of her, and was kissing her, he bit her lip, which made her jump, and laugh, "I like that" Spongebob half mooned his eyes, and smiled while kissing, he bit her neck, which made her moan, and then he went down a little, to he met her bra, he grined, and reached under her and undid her bra, he looked at them, and he threw the bra he had in his hand and bent down and started to lick her breast, and he listened for signs that tell him he was doing the right thing, Sandy moaned his name, which provolked him, and and made him go faster, and he looked down south and then back at Sandy, he bit her and he procided to go down further, until he reached her panties, and he bent down o take them off with his mouth, and he went back up, and seen her wet flower, I mean really wet, he bent down and started cleaning, Spongebob listened to what Sandy liked again, and it sounded like she was purring, "Oh, My Gosh Spongebob" she kept repeated his name, and everyonce in a while he'd nibble, and than sandy came into his mouth, and she let out a huge breath, she was breathless, and she smiled, "Oh,Spongebob" she yanked him up to her, and started kissing him, and he kissed back, they were now kissing hard, "Wow" Spongebob said, Sandy thanpushed his head to kiss her again, and he used his arm, is pajamas were some were on the bed, and he found them and hepulled out a condom, but he notticed that is wasnt in there, and he stoped kissing Sandy, " My Co," Spongebob looked at Sandy and seen that she had already had one, "oh" Spongebob held out a hand for her to give it to him, and she than opened it and gave him the rubber, and he than put it on his member, and as soon as he did Sandy jumped on top of him, and laughed, "Oh, barnicles" Spongebob pulled the covers over the two, and Sandy was still on top of him, and she started to lower herself onto him, and getting all she could inside of her, and when she did she started to move, Spongebob just held her hips in place and sat on the bed and watched her, "Spongebob, arent you going to move?" "Oh, ill move, he than rolled Sandy on to her back, and he started to move, to where the bed rocked, she shouted his name, "You like that dont you?" "Yes, yed, od barnicles" Sandy was out of breath, she could belive how much power he had, but she liked it, and this made her love him more. Within 15 mintutes they were done, and Spongebob had takin off his condom, and they were now sleeping together, but naked. They had a wonderful night together.

Didnt i tell y'all that it contained Lemon?, well anyways, i hope you all liked and just rate this as your fav storie or author, well see you next time.


End file.
